Submerged
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: An one off encounter leaves Sailor Mars and Jupiter out of the picture, leaving Amy and Minako to look after their ill friends. Will this leave them in ruins or...Bring them together? Amy/Rei and Mako/Mina Yuri fic
1. Chapter 1

**Submerged**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mines, if it was it would have a lot more X-rated episodes :P**

**Hope you enjoy this story I thought I'd mix up the pairings this time but hey. All Sailor Moon pairings are amazing. Right?**

* * *

"All Senshi report to the park outside the city centre ASAP! We've got a live one!" Sailor Venus' voice rang out excitedly from the communicators each of her Senshi had.

'A live one' Sailor Mercury thought as she bounded effortlessly from buildings roofs through the bright lights of Tokyo's nightlife. There hadn't been a youma sighting in a while and Sailor Mercury started to feel the excitement of battle take over her body once again as she leapt onto the battlefield with her fellow Senshi. The youma was an ugly looking amphibion with stone like legs and razor sharp pincers. Already on the computer Sailor Mercury found it that it was a water based creature, very powerful, enough to do some real damage and that it's weak points were its eyes.

"Listen up!" Mercury called out to her fellow comrades, "Water based monster, very strong and it's eyes are it's weak points!"

"Good work Mercury," Venus called before planning an attack formation for Jupiter and Mars, while Sailor Moon was at the back away from the danger. Mars and Jupiter led the attack formation but as they were about to attack the beast roared, deafening them and released a tidal wave of water from its mouth. Submerging the two powerhouses of the team under icy waters.

"Mercury attack the beast, I'm going to help Jupiter and Mars!" Mercury nodded to her captain and leaped high into the sky, taking aim for an ice based attack. If she concentrated she could easily freeze the grotesque monster, which was still wide mouthed, letting endless waves of water out of its gigantic mouth.

At the corner of her ice blue eyes she saw Jupiter and Mars leap out of the murky depths, drenched but unharmed. 'Thank goodness' Mercury thought as she allowed all of her body to concentrate on one powerful ice attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury screamed as the power of ice claimed the ignorant youma in solid ice. Sailor Mercury landed gracefully on her feet to watch the beast being vaporised completely by a combined attack from Mars and Jupiter. The ice sculpture exploded into millions of crystal shards descending on the earth like snow. Sailor Mercury stood still taking in the beautiful sight in front of her.

"Great job Mercury!" Venus praised as she patted the blue haired heroine heartedly.

"Yeah thanks a lot you really saved us out there," Mars said gratefully with Jupiter nodding her head in agreement. Even though both of them were still dripping wet and shivering.

"We'd better get you home," Mercury said quickly noticing their shaking forms.

"Mercury take Mars home and I'll see Jupiter home and Sailor Moon will you be ok going home?" Venus asked

"Yes of course get these two out of here before they freeze to death," the princess said before jumping ahead in the direction of her house.

Mercury nodded and placed her hands on Sailor Mars' waist and elegantly headed off to Mars' place of residence. While Venus did the same only she headed off in the opposite direction. Sailor Mars felt safe in the younger Senshi's hands even though she never associated strength as one of her traits.

"You we..were a..amazing to..night" Mars stuttered, before sneezing loudly. Mercury quickened her pace at the Mars' sneezing but softly replied a modest "Thank you".

Arriving at Mars' home, they both powered down back into their alter egos and walked quietly in so not to disturb Rei's grandfather. Entering her room Amy laid Rei gently down before helping her out of her soaking wet clothes into some dryer and warmer ones. Rei would normally protest against the help but allowed her pride to be silenced while Amy pulled off her wet top. Remaining completely professional while she did so, Amy couldn't help but blush at her friend's toned body and dripping fiery red bra. The drips were leaving teasing trails all the way down to Rei's…

"Amy-chan?" Rei questioned her friend's lack of movement.

Snapping out of her trance Amy blushed deeper but was thankful it was dark enough for Rei not to notice.

"R..Rei-chan you'll need to strip completely."

"Ok can you get me a new set from that drawer over there please Amy-chan?" Rei inquired innocently as she hid her body with the cover on her bed as she stripped herself of her undergarments.

Amy headed towards the indicated drawer and her blush deepened further as she saw some rather…provocative attire. Hearing Rei sneezing again, Amy grabbed a purple set of underwear to her along with some warm pyjamas. Amy averted her gaze elsewhere to give Rei some privacy, although she couldn't help take a sneak peak at her friend's body and Amy flushed again as she saw Rei's erect nipples before she pulled her top over them.

"Thanks Amy-chan" Rei's voice said meekly as she lay down and closed her eyes.

"No problem Rei-chan, just rest and I'll be back to see you tomorrow to check on you ok?"

Rei nodded slowly before hiding herself fully from view under her warm covers. Amy left some water and painkillers for her friend on her bedside table before leaving for her own home. Hoping that Rei would recover soon and that she wouldn't develop anything serious…

* * *

"Mina-chan I'm fine…really!" Mako struggled against her blonde friend, who was trying to pin her on her bed.

"No you're not Mako-chan. Come on you got drenched in freezing water. Please, just let me help you" Minako reasoned with her emerald eyed friend, staring deeply at her. Mako sighed in defeat.

"Fine Mina-chan, you're too cute for your own good" she replied winking at her partner.

"I know," she replied winking back.

"Now I need to get you out of these wet clothes…" Minako purred, grinning sexily into Mako's ear, which made her blush deeply.

"Mina-chan," Mako groaned, sneezing.

Why did Minako have to try and seduce her when she was ill? Life was cruel, Makoto thought as she allowed her blonde seductress; strip her from her wet clothes…

* * *

**Oooh what's going on here? Any form of feedback is welcomed. Remember the more reviews, the quicker the updates! Hope to hear from you soon! – Dark Shadows 01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Yet again Sailor Moon is not mines.**

**Here's chapter 2 everyone! Enjoy.**

**If you're an Amy/Mako fan I have a new fluffy story up called "Together" if you want to check that out too!**

* * *

Amy lay awake in her bed staring up at her ceiling, her thoughts plagued by a certain raven haired pyro wielder. Amy's face flushed again as she remembered the sight of Rei's full breasts, naked before her and the pink nipples teasingly erect, just begging to be touched, caressed by her hands…Amy bolted upright, why was she imagining about Rei like that? Rei was her friend… 'A rather attractive friend' she admitted, before burying her face in her hands in frustration. Her heart was crying out for the blue haired genius to accept her feelings. However her logical mind provided her with excellent reasons not too: She was her ally, comrade; it would be too dangerous if they were in a relationship, it would affect them in battles…

Sighing loudly Amy looked at her clock and saw she only had a few more hours before she could check up on her tormentor and love interest.

* * *

Groaning loudly Mako rolled onto her side trying to hold onto the last essence of sleep, but was faced with angelic blue eyes and a wide grin to wake her up gracefully.

"Aah!" Mako yelled, as she almost stumbled out of her bed but managed to cling onto it and safely pull herself into a secure sitting position.

"Morning sleepy head, feel any better?" Minako smiled brightly at the sight of her dishevelled warrior.

Mako felt anything but better but forced a small grin on her face to keep the plucky blonde happy.

"Mina-chan were you here all night?" she asked, her voice sounding nasally from her blocked nose.

"Hehe yeah, you fell asleep and looked so adorable that I couldn't leave you," the blonde admitted sheepishly and Mako realised that she was only clad in one of her over sized t-shirts; leaving her perfect legs on full view much to Mako's eyes enjoyment.

"Sorry, you didn't need to stay. I'm fine really," Mako replied pathetically, as a huge sneeze erupted from her nose.

Minako laughed at her potential lover's actions and responded, "Mako-chan I can't leave someone I love to suffer alone. Now hang tight so I can get you some soup." With that Minako rose quickly and exited Mako's room, swaying her hips as she walked out.

'Wait?' Mako pondered 'Did she just say she loved me?'

She groaned again why was her blonde princess insisting on teasing her so much, when she was bunged up with a stupid cold? Mako sighed to herself remembering the way Mina-chan's hips swayed enticingly at her…

* * *

Arriving at Rei's residence, Amy was lead into the house by her friend's grandfather and bowed in thanks when they had reached Rei's room. Entering, Amy was surprised to see Rei awake and reading a manga.

"Hey Rei," Amy greeted gently, so not to startle her friend.

"Amy-chan!" Rei's face lit up as she saw her saviour from the previous night, "Thank you so much for last night. I really appreciate it"

"It was nothing Rei-chan, anything for a friend," Amy replied, but the flash of pain across Rei's face did not escape her gaze, as she spoke again, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better those painkillers you left worked like a dream, thanks," Rei replied, feeling her heart sink a little lower, Amy thought of her as just a 'friend'…

"No problem Rei-chan, I'm glad your feeling better and nothing serious happened to you," Amy smiled warmly sitting on the bed next to Rei and placing her soft hand upon hers.

Staring. Blue eyes into purple. Searching…for a sign…anything that would give the other an indication about their feelings, deep down inside, hidden and locked away. Trying to protect their hearts from being broken once more. Rei swallowed hard, staring into those icy blue eyes, she felt lost, like she was submerged again but this time, Rei was in a sea of secret feelings unable to distinguish anything until…

Soft lips pressed against hers. Rei's eyes closed instinctively at the pure feeling of the kiss, enjoying the intimate action from her blue haired beauty. Pulling away from each other, Rei saw Amy's face was tinted a rosy red from her bold behaviour.

"Rei…" Breathed Amy, her heart was beating so fast she was sure Rei could her it pounding against her rib cage. "I…" but Rei silenced her with a slender finger upon her velvet lips, sliding her finger down to pull out Amy's bottom lip, as she claimed her lips again…

* * *

"Here you go Mako-chan some nice soup to help you recover," Minako said, presenting her food offering on a tray so Mako could eat in her bed.

Sniffing the soup Mako caught a whiff of tomatoes, taking the spoon she gently dipped it into the warm liquid and brought it up into her mouth, tasting it, inspecting it.

"Well?" Mina-chan asked, unable to bear the suspense.

"Nice work Mina-chan," Mako grinned as she spooned up more soup into her body, giving her the vital energy to help recover.

Sighing happily Minako watched as Mako ate the rest of her soup quietly, enjoying the taste and the warm feeling it had on her insides.

Thinking to herself Minako hoped that Mako-chan would accept her feelings towards her. She knew that her 'boy crazy' reputation was fake and that she only did it to fool herself. She didn't love the boys, she was just hoping Mako would notice her more and perhaps even get jealous and would open her true feelings to Minako. Hearing her sighing again Mako turned and looked at her friend, who was tangled up in a day dream.

'I wonder what she's thinking about,' Mako pondered silently, whatever it was it seemed to have Minako a little down as she saw a tiny frown appear on her beautiful face.

"Mina-chan what's up?" Mako asked gently, concerned for her troubled friend.

Minako gazed up into Mako-chan's shining emerald green eyes sadly. Mako was taken aback with the intensity of the sadness that was radiating from those usually energetic eyes.

"Mina…," Mako whispered, pulling the smaller girl into her lap and hugging her tightly, as soft sobs came from Minako as she cried into Mako-chan's neck.

Rocking gently, after a few minutes Mako-chan lulled Minako into a deep sleep. Smiling at Minako's innocence, Mako layed her delicately beside her on the bed and watched her as she snuggled in closer to her body, like a child seeking comfort from her mother. Smiling Mako petted the silky hair on Minako's head, noticing how her red lips looked so soft and inviting to her. Mako sighed, placing a tender kiss on Mina's forehead and whispered before joining her in sleep.

"I love you too Mina…I wish you could see that."

But Mako-chan missed the tiny smile that appeared on the blonde's beautiful features…

* * *

**Yo yo thank you for your reviews guys! Keep them coming and I'll keep my side of the bargain. Feedback is appreciated. – Dark Shadows 01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Submerged**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mines**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. They cheer me up so keep them coming please. Chapter 3 is here for you as a reward.**

* * *

They found comfort with being with each other; they felt safe, secure. Something they both had longed for in a partner. As their actions became driven by the need of feeling their bodies desires being fulfilled. For so long they had been alone and yet what they wanted the most was right in front of them.

Hearing her partner moan into her mouth Rei smirked and tugged Amy's soft body up against her own. Kissing harder, Amy pushed Rei back onto the bed and slid her body to fit with Rei's toned one. Amy didn't care if she was out of her cool and collected mask, all she wanted was the fiery goddess beneath her. Licking at Rei's bottom lip, she was granted access and continued to investigate every crevice of her partner's heated mouth. Rei moaned at the feeling Amy was creating in her mouth and allowed her tongue to meet with hers', dancing and massaging each other. Rei snaked her arms around Amy's back and slowly pulled down the zip of her light blue summer dress, making the loss material slip off of Amy's shoulders, revealing her delicious moonlight skin. Breaking away from the passionate kiss Rei started kissing up and down Amy's neck and biting softly at her softer parts of her neck. Making the normally cool girl moan out her name quietly. Amy pushed Rei's mouth away and licked teasingly up Rei's neck, before tugging off her pyjama top, while her soft warm tongue distracted her upon her delicate skin. Rei realised that was half naked already but blushed as her breasts were not covered by a bra as she had taken it off earlier as she was feeling the heat. Amy scanned the spongy skin in front of her and smirked evilly at her blushing partner. Rei swallowed she did not like that smile that had appeared so naturally on Amy's normally innocent face. "Amy!" she gasped out and arched her back as she felt teeth nibbling on her nipple. Smirking against her breast Amy flicked her tongue curiously over the bud and to her delight sent Rei squirming under her.

"A..Amy..this i..is not fair!" Rei moaned out still squirming under her tongue's erotic actions.

Amy stopped her attack and gave Rei a fake pout and a wink, before retuning to her teasing. Rei couldn't take this anymore; she was supposed to be the dominant one! Placing her hands on Amy's hips Rei flipped them around much to the surprise of Amy. Rei smirked triumphantly as she placed her hands on the flimsy material of Amy's dress and removed it fully from her body, leaving her prey in only a black lacy bra and light blue pants. Rei swooped down and placed a gentle kiss on Amy's velvet lips, before, with a flick of her wrist taking her bra right off. Amy gasped at Rei's speed and at the feeling of the cool air on her skin.

Rei kissed all the way down to Amy's breast and licked around the hardening nipple, while massaging her other one and watched in pleasure how Amy wriggled under her touch. Leaving a trail of heated butterfly kisses downwards to Amy's last piece of clothing, licking at the rim repeatedly.

Amy squeezed her eyes shut; the intense feeling between her legs was getting too much for her to bear, "R..Rei…please" she begged, she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last under Rei's caresses.

Hearing Amy's begs were music to Rei's ears and instead of being gentle. Rei grabbed the final garment and ripped it cleanly off of Amy's fiery skin. Amy gasped loudly as the cool air attacked her vulnerable womanhood. Wrapping her strong legs around Rei's waist she pulled her down for a heated kiss. Rei felt Amy's wetness against her leg and dragged her right hand over her silky thigh right down to Amy's steaming passage. Rei rubbed her finger over her entrance several times to tease and also to coat her finger in Amy's slick wetness.

"Rei!" growled Amy, who was growing impatient at her slow movements.

Rei smirked again and plunged her finger into her soaking passage sending Amy moaning her name repeatedly.

"Ugh..Rei…more," Amy demanded as she started rocking her hips to the rhythm of her finger. Rei leaned forward and whispered huskily into Amy's ear,

"What do you want?"

Amy turned her face so she could whisper back, "You to bring me to my peak," she said sweetly as she bit Rei's earlobe, turning her on considerably.

Increasing her pace it wasn't long until Amy finally cracked and moaned out a final, "Reeeeeeiiii!!" arching her back high off of the bed and spilling her juices out.

Rei took her time and lapped up the sweet nectar that her goddess provided for her, once she was done she lay next to her watching Amy's beautiful face, flushed and panting. Rei watched her with a smirk, satisfied at her work. But it was soon wiped clear off of her face as Amy suddenly pounced on her; kissing all over her body and grinding her lower half against hers. Rei's body was over come with powerful pulsations riding from between her legs all the way up to her head. She had to close her eyes and lie against the pillow to stop her from losing herself so soon.

Amy grinned and squeezed Rei's toned buttocks, earning her a loud yelp. Laughing Amy slipped her hand into Rei's pyjama bottoms and pulled her remaining clothes in one go. Spreading the toned legs, Amy commenced to lick up Rei's inner thighs, teasing her mercilessly. "Amy…" moaned Rei deeply, in pain and pleasure. Amy blew a cool breeze onto Rei's steaming passage, sending a shiver of delight up her heated body. Kissing her entrance, Amy inserted her curious tongue into her partner, exploring the intense heat and spongy walls as far as she could reach. "Am..Amy..please…don't stop!" Rei groaned out, bucking her hips at her lover.

Unfortunately for Rei Amy did stop, in fact she pulled out completely and gave Rei and taste of her own medicine.

Whispering sweetly Amy asked, "Who do you belong to?"

Whimpering at the loss of pleasure Rei submitted, "You, oh god you Amy, please please take me."

Amy licked Rei's ear, satisfied with her response, suddenly thrust two fingers into Rei's tight pussy and started pumping at a very fast pace. Rei couldn't keep up and crashed over the edge, moaning out loudly, "Aaaaammmyyyy!!"

Pulling out Amy licked her fingers clean; making sure Rei could see the way her tongue teasingly, slid around her slender fingers. Rei shivered again and pulled her blue haired minx close to her.

"Be mines," She breathed, taking in Amy's unique smell.

"Forever," Amy replied, kissing her new lover tenderly on the lips.

Rei fell into a deep sleep with Amy; feeling totally submerged with her partner's new found love.

* * *

Mako woke up and found Minako still sleeping soundly next to her. Smiling at the sight, she expertly manoeuvred out of the bed so not disturbed her sleeping beauty and headed to the kitchen and quickly made a pot of misao soup, leaving a bowl on her bedside table for Mina whenever she awoke. Kissing her forehead again, Mako headed into her bathroom striping out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. Letting the warm water soothe her aching muscles and wash away all of her thoughts. The soft beads of water caressing her body Mako became lost in the relaxing feeling that she didn't hear the bathroom door opening quietly…

* * *

**My my I think Rei and Amy got on well together lol. And what's trying to get into Mako's bathroom?? Who knows…Well I do ;) so if you want to know. Give me a review and I'll see what I can do. Feedback is always appreciated. – Dark Shadows 01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Submerged**

**Disclaimer: Alas Sailor Moon is not mine**

**Chapter 4 here for you all! Thank you to all the amazing people who review!**

* * *

The hiss of the shower was loud enough to drown out the sound of the wooden door opening and closing. Mako was leaning her head on the blue tiled wall with her beautiful eyes closed as she enjoyed the massaging motion of the water had on her shoulders and back. She let out a low groan as she felt the water kneading out all the knots and washing away all of her tension. Suddenly the water grasped one of her firm buttocks making her yelp, spinning round as she heard a giggle.

She came face to face with Minako. Naked. Against her own bare body.

"MIN!!" Mako tired to shriek but she was silenced as a pair of velvety lips connected with hers.

The sudden sensation made Mako relax completely as she let the blissful feeling of pure love envelope her entire being, pulling the beautiful girl that was causing this effect closer, Mako savoured the silky smooth skin of her partner rub against all over her body. Kissing harder she heard the smaller girl moan sweetly into her mouth sending teasing vibrations down into her very core. Delicate hands found their way to her hips and forced them to collide with Minako's, grinding them together increasing the passion between the two love struck girls.

A feral growl emitted from the brunette haired Senshi as they both rose their grinding tempo so they were both erotically dancing, brushing and grinding their bodies whilst their mouths were hooked on a passionate kiss, warm, soft tongues were dancing to their own rhythm in the blonde's mouth.

Gasping away, Minako, concentrated on her hip movements, she was panting slightly, her senses were all dulled as the constant throbbing of her building pleasure and her tall lover's actions were all she could register. Clutching Mako's buttocks firmly, Minako tilted her head to one side to allow Mako to drag her tongue up and down her neck, nipping at her neck at her more sensitive areas, released soft moans from her mouth.

"Mako…" She breathed in ecstasy, as she pushed her lips to meet the amazing person's lips, who was doing this to her.

Mako smiled into the kiss and carefully switched positions with her partner so that her frame was caught between the tiled wall and her muscled body. Mako lifted her up and Minako wrapped her toned legs around the Senshi of Thunder's waist, pressing her dripping centre to hers'. Groaning at the heat that she was radiating into her body, Mako kissed her way to one of Minako's fleshy mounds and suckled on the stiff nipple like a new born baby, flicking her tongue over it as well, had Minako gasping and moaning out the other girl's name. Sliding her hand under Minako's thigh, Mako tickled her sensitive nerves, sending jolts of pleasure through the other's slippery body. The water raining down on them added a cooling effect on their skin but Minako couldn't concentrate on anything, apart from the painful pleasure Mako was applying to her exposed body.

"Mako…please!" Minako yelped as she felt smooth fingers sliding over her throbbing entrance, "Take me please! I want to be yours!!" she moaned unable to contain herself.

Thanks to the droplets of water falling on them, Mako easily slid two fingers into her begging lover's passage and pumped roughly into her, bringing sounds of delightful pleasure from the blonde girl as she clutched onto Mako's strong back. Mako lowered Minako carefully back onto her feet and pulled out of her dripping core, and trailed her tongue descending towards where her fingers had previously occupied.

"Ugh! Makoooooo," Minako mewled as the exquisite feeling of her partner's tongue licked and probed her most private parts, Mako licked up as much as she could but it wasn't long till Minako's walls tightened around her as she touched a particularly responsive area. Rubbing over it again and again Minako screamed out and she climaxed right into the awaiting mouth of Mako, who lapped up her juiced enjoying their distinctive taste. Rising up Mako kissed Minako gently, before letting her catch her breath. The crystal droplets of water, beaded on her tanned skin like diamonds, her panting made her chest heave up and down making her exotic beauty even greater, emerald green eyes observed, lovingly.

"You're amazing Thunder," Minako breathed out as she, grinded back up the Senshi of Courage's body, "But now let me show you what Love can do."

Winking, Minako claimed the taller girl's mouth in a passionate kiss, allowing her hands drift down, feeling all the muscles of Mako's body quiver under her touch. Spreading the long legs apart, Minako fingered Mako's womanhood gently, teasing her, whilst still kissing her hard on the lips. Biting on her lower lip, the blonde minx; without warning thrust into her lover making her gasp out in surprise. Minako smirked at her reaction and nibbled on the pink nipple that was asking to be touched, and massaged Mako-chan's other breast with her free hand and to top it off she pounded faster into the spongy passage. Mako couldn't believe this was happening, she was overwhelmed with the intensity of the pleasure rushing through her entire being and she couldn't believe it was all because of her blonde partner.

"Minako!!" Mako groaned, she was nearing her release and she didn't know how long she could hold out for.

The named girl pulled away from the nipple that she had been pleasing and rose onto her tiptoes and whispered sweetly into the ear of her partner,

"Come for me." With that Minako bit down on the pulse in the crook of Mako's neck, sending her older girl crashing magnificently over the edge, screaming her lover's name as she rode out the waves of her climax.

They both slumped to the shower floor and held each other tightly, tired out thoroughly. "Love you sure know how to make things happen," Thunder said, laughing as she turned off the shower.

"You better believe it Thunder, I don't get this title for nothing!" Minako winked and kissed her lover softly on the lips, "Love you,"

"Love you too," Mako whispered, before hoisting the blonde girl suddenly from the floor and into her arms in a bridal style.

"Mako!" Minako squealed in laughter as her lover carried her to the bedroom…

* * *

Rei woke up as she felt her source of heat move in her arms, staring groggily she registered that Ami was laughing softly at her.

"Oh what's so funny?" she demanded semi seriously to her blue haired girlfriend.

"Oh nothing, just your after sex face," Ami laughed again with a slight line of red appearing onto her moonlight face.

"Oh really now?" Rei smiled wolfishly, as she pounced on her prey playfully, making her partner squeal with laughter at her actions.

Capturing her prey under her, Rei couldn't help but admire the beauty that was hers'.

"You're beautiful Ami-chan," Rei whispered before leaning down and pressing her lips to that of her lover's, tenderly, enjoying the warmth that filled her body as she felt the love flow through her.

"Love you Rei-chan," Ami whispered as she pulled her heated lover close to her…

* * *

**Aw fuzzy moment… Leave me a review I always like to know what you guys are thinking. – Dark Shadows 01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Submerged**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mines…**

**Hey really sorry for the long update for this, I've kind of had writer's block for this story but I'm back so let's enjoy!**

**I've also written a new story 'Happiness' that's a slightly different Sailor Moon fic about Ami-chan. Check it out!**

* * *

"Beep, beep, beep!" the rustling under the thick bed covers suddenly stopped and were thrown off by a deeply angered raven-haired girl as she had to stop… 'playing' with her girlfriend but her anger quickly disappeared as she noticed it was her Senshi communicator that was causing the unpleasant disruption. The blunette that she was 'playing' with also noticed what was causing the noise and the two girls stared at each other before Rei-chan flipped the lid and listened to their princess relay her distress message to her Senshi…

* * *

"Quickly to the park Minako-chan Sailor Moon needs us," the firm voice of Mako-chan announced, grabbing her transformation pen and excitedly transformed into her elemental self. Enjoying the jolts of lighting running through her body, creating the sense of danger and adrenaline to pump into her mind. Minako followed suite also transforming into Sailor Venus and sprinted out of the apartment, leading Sailor Jupiter to the battlefield with a new vigour.

Bounding from building roofs at high speed, Sailor Venus and Jupiter arrived first to aide their princess in battle with the new youma that had shown its brutal self.

Jupiter stood in awe at the beast as it towered hundreds of feet above her head of auburn hair, taking in its appearance, Jupiter knew this enemy was earth based and was made of solid rock as it wore the slabs of stone like an armoured jumpsuit. This would be a difficult battle, Jupiter thought but hey if he wanted to rumble who was she to deny him the ass kicking of the century?

Jupiter smirked as her ego jumped started her into battle mode; she leapt high into the air so that her muscled form was eye level with the beast, effectively gaining its attention.

"RAWWWRRRR!!" the sound waves from the monster's mouth almost blew away Jupiter but she managed to manoeuvre her body in the air to keep her in battle range as the beast lifted an enormous arm and slammed it into the feeble concrete below. Ripping apart the entire park and making all the near by buildings' windows shatter simultaneously and the hiss of the falling glass shattering further adding to the fear that flashed through Sailor Venus and Moon's hearts. Whereas Jupiter simply grinned, it had been a while since she had a decent fight and the use of the beast's arm confirmed her assumptions about it being earth based.

Two pairs of feet landed softly onto the scene as Jupiter waved casually at the latecomers, gracing them with one of her famous 'I'm going to kick ass' smiles and sprang off into an attack. Mars quickly imitated her actions not wanting her comrade to grab all of the fun for herself. Jupiter summoned forth her elemental gift to aid her, the thunderclouds above roared and grumbled as they lined up awaiting their leader to use them as she pleased.

"Supreme Thunder!" yelled Jupiter, the antenna on her tiara extended conducting the forks of lightning that started lighting up the entire sky and the deep roar of thunder shadowing it added to the powerful aura that was Sailor Jupiter. Collecting enough energy at her focal point, Jupiter's emerald green eyes sparked as soon as she hit ultimate power and unleashed the fury of the electrical energy onto the unfortunate beast in front of her.

The blinding white energy struck the monster in the centre of it's armoured chest and forks of electricity ran all around its body until met at the centre on the other side of the beast where the energy flickered, triggering an explosion, causing all the Senshi to take cover as the whole battle field was blanketed in a sheet of deafening whiteness...

Seconds past and the snow white blanket lifted from the scene, revealing a huge crater where the youma had previously stood and a giant mound of soil piled high in the middle of it all. The five Senshi appeared from their places of cover and stood in awe at the damage Jupiter had caused. Jupiter stood standing proudly, observing her handy work as though it was no effort at all; only tiny beads of perspiration on her forehead were the evidence that she had done anything. The clouds that had dulled the sky still remained awaiting the signal from their wielder that they were no longer needed.

"Jupiter," Mars said slowly waiting for the Senshi in green to look at her, "You totally cramped my style."  
Jupiter laughed loudly, the sound reverberating off of the buildings that were miraculously still standing. Sailor Mercury, Moon and Venus couldn't help but crack a smile at the amazingly powerful Senshi of Protection's laughter

Although the victory was short lived as Jupiter's body suddenly began to immerse itself in thick soil, the mound of soil in the middle of the crater reformed itself into it's previous monstrous state, using particles of soil to suck it's aggressor deep within its core.

"JUPITER!!" Screamed Venus, as she watched her lover being submerged into the armoured belly of the beast, "Senshi attack at will, aim everywhere apart from it's stomach!"

The rest of the Scouts shook their shock off as they rushed into battle to save their comrade and friend from a horrible death.

"Burning Mandala!" boomed Mars as she gathered her elemental fire around her body and focussed the spirit of the fire into the tips of her forefingers and shot it directly at the monsters' head. The fire hit its target and knocked the massive beast backwards, stumbling clumsily towards Sailor Moon, who flew off to the right of it and attacked its large clawed feet with a Moon Tiara and Venus on the left utilised her Venus Love Me Chain effectively sent the beast falling backwards onto its back. The collision of its mass on the concrete sent pulsing waves of earthquakes through the ground. The Senshi all vaulted high into the air to avoid the destructive power of the earthquake as several buildings that had survived Jupiter's controlled attack, now crumpled as though they were made of weak plaster and not strong, firm metal and concrete.

The plume of dust cleared as the four remaining Senshi touched the broken ground again, all resuming battle stances and awaiting the next move from the fallen earth monster.

But there was something…electric about the air they were breathing and suddenly the dark clouds from the heavens bellowed turbulently as the familiar feeling of protection filled each one of the Senshi as they watched, wide eyed at the beast's stomach as electrical pulses rose to it's surface and slide across it's fallen body. The pulses were becoming more frequent, abruptly the monsters' stomach exploded open, sending molecules of soil to rain down onto the already torn up battlefield, as a bolt of lightning entered the new opening and immediately after the same bolt attacked the patch of rubble beside Sailor Venus and left, leaving a panting and very dirty Sailor Jupiter. Her brilliantly white fuku was now blotchy brown with soil and her violent green skirt had been silenced and made heavy by the soil being meshed into the light material.

"Sailor Mars, Mercury combo attack now with each other and Venus and I will attack straight after, Moon get ready to strike directly after Venus and I do!" Jupiter's strong voice blared out to her comrades who immediately put her plan into action.

Summoning her strength again Mars closed her eyes to increase the concentration of her fire as her blue haired soldier next to her also called upon the dark clouds above as she drained them of all liquid, forming the substance into chilling ice.

"NOW!" Jupiter's command was barely heard as the release of the fire and ice spiral rocketed through the air. The ice on the outside of the spiral so that the intense heat would transform it into searing hot water; the spiral hit successfully and the fire engulfed the monster and the water loosened off it's bonds which held its earthen skin together.

"GO!" Jupiter yelled again over the ear splitting screams coming from the flaming monster. Gold energy merged with electrical whiteness as it added to the pain the monster was experiencing. Sailor Moon took her cue and expertly spun her Moon Sceptre high above her head and let out the powerful pure energy contained within it. The final ingredient blasted into the solution permanently ridding all worlds of the vile beast in an awe inspiring explosion of the five elements, creating a great mushroom shaped cloud which evaporated into the sky along with the thunder clouds in a matter of seconds…

The sun beamed down upon the recovered park, where they had been fighting, Sailor Moon's Sceptre having taken care of the slight problem the five girls would've faced if that had not been the case. The girls all closed their eyes and allowed their super heroine sides to relax back into their elements. Minako ran happily into the arms of Makoto embracing her tall lover proudly,

"Mako-chan you were so amazing!"

"Nah it was nothing really…" The brunette haired girl replied modestly but was cut off as a pair of familiar pair of velvety lips touched hers in a tender movement.

"It was amazing, believe me," Minako whispered, staring lovingly into her lovers' now calm emerald green eyes.

Makoto winked at her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's waist and turned to look at the rest of the group but found another pair was also engaging in a similar conversation to their own.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt Rei-chan," Ami stated as she reached up and brushed her soft lips to that of her fiery lover. Rei grinned and pulled the blushing blunette closer to her body and the two couples both watched their princess for her reaction to the newly discovered couples.

Usagi looked between the two couples, her baby blue eyes brimming with tears,

"I feel so lonely, everyone has someone but me!!" She wailed loudly.

"Usagi-chan you have Mamoru!!" The two couples shouted together,

"Oh yeah…" the blonde girl laughed sheepishly as she remembered she too had another half…

**

* * *

**

Yay the end of another story, phew that was hard work, please review and tell me your thoughts since you've reached this far. Good or bad, whatever I like hearing from you. – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
